1. Field
The present disclosure relates to communication of encoded data to a computer via a user interface device, wherein the data comprises a security key that is not encoded in a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The entry of serial numbers into computers, computer games, mobile phone and similar products is often used for unlocking software, subscription services, user accounts, virtual cash, or the other products accessed via a computing environment. For example, to register and use a software product, the user may be required to enter a multi-character key (sometimes called a “serial number”) received on printed media or via an electronic message, using a character entry device such as a keyboard or simulated keyboard. As the use of serial numbers for different applications has proliferated and their length has increased, entry of serial numbers has become increasingly difficult and troublesome for end users. Problems include character discrimination errors, for example, perceiving the letter “O” as the number “0” or perceiving the number “1” as the lowercase letter “L”. Another problem is that written serial numbers are not accessible to the visually impaired, and therefore the end user needs to have a certain level of visual acuity or must obtain a magnifying device or assistance from another person. Another problem is that the length and complexity of serial numbers leads to errors in entering the numbers, or is simply inconvenient. Another problem is that users may be confused about the entry of spaces or tab characters within a serial number, for example, some programs with numbers in the format xxxx-xxxx-xxxx advance the cursor automatically to the next field of four when the first four characters are entered, but the user does not realize this and types a tab or space as the first character of the next field of four. Another problem is that printing the serial number may result in the serial number being unintentionally redistributed.
It may be desirable, therefore, to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art with novel methods, apparatus, and systems for distributing and entering security keys using a user interface device or input device, and a computer for receiving the key.